


Take Three Guesses and Don't Call Me in the Moring

by battle_born



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_born/pseuds/battle_born
Summary: For the first and last time, Pete and Patrick kiss.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Take Three Guesses and Don't Call Me in the Moring

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some spoilers from Wonder Woman 1984.
> 
> Also available on Wattpad  
> English: https://www.wattpad.com/story/257591180-take-three-guesses-and-don%27t-call-me-in-the  
> Português: https://www.wattpad.com/story/257591687

“ _Am I more than you bargained for yet? // I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear // 'Cause that's just who I am this week // Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum // I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song…_ ”

We’re finally finishing to record From Under the Cork Tree and everyone deserved a much needed break, I couldn’t even listen to my bass line anymore, Joe and Andy had their girlfriends to hang with and only had you, my best friend to cheer me up.

“So, what do you think?” Patrick said taking me out of my endless thoughts.

“What?”

“What do you think of the record?” He said a little bit angry.

“You were amazing as always, calm down, everything is going to be alright!” I said laughing “Wanna catch a movie later? That was the last song to record.”

“That would be nice,” He stretched his back “I’m needing to relax. Which movie are you thinking of?”

“Let me look here,” Turned my face to the laptop “hmm, we have Pinocchio and Wonder Woman 1984, which one do you prefer?” I looked at him.

“Of course, Wonder Woman 1984, I’m dying to watch!” He said with the biggest smile in the world “On my way home I buy the tickets, are we going to meet there or?”

“I’ll get us a ride.”

“What are you getting? A limo?”

“I don’t know.” I said feigning indifference.

“what is it?” he asked, and I feigned indifference again.

“maybe a monster truck? I dunno.”

“argh, until midnight.”

“see you there” I winked.

I feel like Patrick is my soulmate, not romantically speaking, even though I hope would be that way. It is amazing how he listens to me when I’m down or have crazy thoughts for songs and music videos or dark thoughts about myself. He helps me put my head back into place and is the _pain relief to my aching heart._ Sometimes were the only person I could connect when we were on studio recording and producing the album. _Did I ever tell you how calm you look asleep?_ It makes me forget everything I’m worried about for a while.

—

“Here’s the address.” gave the paper to the taxi driver “Can you stop by any flower shop on the way there?”

“Yes sir, there is one nearby here.”

We stopped there and I bought the cheapest flower bouquet I could find, made with pink chrysanthemum.

“Are you going to visit someone in the cemetery?” the attendant asked me with a sad look in her eyes.

“I’m going to give these to my boyfriend.” I laughed out loud, she was a little embarrassed.

“Ok, let’s go.” Said to the taxi driver that rushed to his house, while I started playing this little game in my head called ‘ _making Patrick blush_ ’.

“PATRICK, COME ON, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” I started screaming in front of his building and some neighbors started to turn on the lights.

“For god’s sake, shut the fuck up. It’s almost midnight.” He said while locking his door, then fixed the glasses on his nose before looking at me standing outside a cab with a flower bouquet in hand, he was looking like a pepper.

“Milady.” said giving him the flowers thinking that we would curse me and throw in the nearest dump.

“You’re unbelievable, they’re nice, I’m gonna keep it.” he said entering the taxi and I just stared him, “Are you going to stay here like a tree?”

“Let’s go” I said shaking my head and entering the car

The taxi driver started driving all the way to the cinema and Patrick started rumbling about how the album is going to be, worried about the critics’ receptions and how the fans will respond.

“Patrick, the album is amazing, your voice is amazing, they’re gonna love it.” I said taking my hair out of my eyes.

“You were amazing too, with the lyrics, Get Busy Living of Get Busy Dying were awesome” Patrick said sniffing the flowers.

“We should make Dance, Dance a single, you know? It’s so dancing-ish.” I said a little bit excited. “sir, how long ‘til we get to the cinema? My boyfriend wants to get me in the dark theater already” said and hid a laugh.

“God, Peter.” He blushed once again, and I smiled at him.

“What??”

“argh, nothing”

—

“Want popcorn?” Patrick said while we were entering the cinema.

“Of course.” We stopped by the snack bar to

“Two extra popcorns and two medium sodas.”

“Thank You.” We took the snacks and went to the theater

“This movie is going to be awesome; I love Wonder Woman.” We sat at one of the last rows

“I know.” I laughed

“Now shut up, the movie is going to start”

It’s breathtaking the way Patrick looks, effortlessly beautiful and yet, simple, with his little glasses and inseparable I love bingo hat, so focused on the movie explaining me every detail about the photography and the previous story and I just nodded and smile.

“Look, she just asked for him to come back and didn’t realize, they are so cute together.”

“Cute as us” I said a little too loud and Patrick stared at me red as a pen.

“shh” some guy in the row in front of us started complaining and I threw some popcorn on him.

“Stop.” He slapped my hand and I laughed hard.

“Shh, I want to watch the freaking movie!” The guy in the front of us complained and I threw popcorn.

“Stop, Peter, you’re looking like a child.” he said, and I faked a serious face.

The movie went by and I started playing with him, grabbing his leg so he kept slapping me every time ad blushing, it was so funny and cute to see him that way.

—

“This movie is how long? I want to piss.” said crossing my legs.

“It’s about to finish.” He said looking to the silver screen.

“Can I piss on you?” said laughing a little and he slapped me again. “Ok, I go on the bathroom.” Walked off the room and came back 4 minutes later with Patrick still facing the screen, so I came sneaky behind and scared him, he jumped and dropped all the popcorn on the floor.

“Satisfied?” He said trying to fake a serious face and I only laughed, five minutes more and the movie was over.

“The story was cool, it was nice to feel the way she felt when she had to give up on her wish to have her powers back.”

“And that scene when she flew?? I waited for years to see that scene, it was totally worth it!” He said overly excited with the way the movie finished.

“Are you really going to keep these flowers?” I said pointing to the bouquet on his hands that he was keeping fondly.

“Until they dry out.” He said looking into my eyes.

We exited by the cinema backdoor because of the time the movie ended.

“It’s 2:30AM already” Said looking at my watch.

“See you tomorrow” He hugged me, and I stayed for a little too long. “Pete?”

“I’m sorry.” I said looking into his eyes, eyes blue like the Atlantic, staring back at me.

“Never mind.”

“No one will ever know.”

“No one, but us.”

We stared at each other a little, maybe thinking about the consequences, but he took the initiative and we started kissing, his lips felt like the softest lips in the whole wide world, all the stars aligned, and everything seemed falling into place, even though deep in my heart I knew; that would never happen again.


End file.
